


Stiles' Night Off

by jloves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jloves/pseuds/jloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Stiles wanted was one night where he could jerk off in peace.  It isn't exactly easy trying to schedule in a night of masturbation when one runs with wolves!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Night Off

Stiles slammed the front door shut, ignoring the incessant buzzing of his phone in his pocket. Not tonight. He was not answering any phone calls or text messages tonight. He had specifically marked this night on his calendar and there was no way in hell that he wasn’t doing what he had planned.

It had taken weeks to get rid of the damn Alpha pack. He was exhausted. He needed sleep. He needed to catch up on homework. But most importantly he needed a night to himself to take care of himself. Stiles smiled as he tossed his backpack down next to his desk. He grabbed his towel to go take a shower. If he is going to do this, he is going to do it right.

Stiles took his time in the shower washing every inch of his body. He smiled as he began to really relax for the first time in months. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night that Little Stiles got some much needed attention. After drying himself off, he saw that he was as hard as a rock. Stiles smirked.

Stiles shut his door after his shower and flipped off his light. Stiles walked over to his desk and lit the only candle the house had, a scented one that smelled like the forest. Lame, but it was still something that would make tonight seem even more special. Stiles smiled as he sniffed the candle. He kept the towel around his waist as he moved his laptop to his bed. The only illumination in the room came from the small candle and his laptop facing him on his bed. 

Stiles had decided earlier that night that he wasn’t going to do a usual jerk off in his computer chair. No sir. Tonight was special. Tonight he would take his time and imagine that the guy of his dreams was there. Stiles froze. Guy? Stiles sighed and shook his head. Of course the first person on his mind would be the crazy, hot Alpha…no, just crazy. Not hot. Not tonight. Derek is not going to be in my dreams tonight, Stiles ordered his brain. 

Stiles took a calming breath and thought of the woman he loved. Loves. Dammit. Lydia. It had been months since Lydia had played a role in his erotic dreams. In fact, it had been a long time since he had had erotic dreams. With all the death threats, fights, and even training, Stiles hadn’t had time to himself. His dreams usually consisted of being hunted in some fashion only to be rescued at the last minute by a fully wolfed out Derek. It made sense that he would think of Derek first, right?

Tonight was one of the only nights where he didn’t have to do research, homework, or get chased down by some stupid supernatural creature. His dad was working the night shift, and Stiles had the house all to himself. He made sure his phone was completely off before readjusting so he had a good view of the laptop while being able to stretch fully out.

Stiles smiled in anticipation as he opened up his usual web browser until he found the perfect video of a girl giving a blow job. Stiles opened the video and watched the young strawberry blonde get on her knees and wait for the man just out of camera view to lower his pants. Stiles opened his towel and wrapped his fingers loosely around his cock giving a tug. He hadn’t seen this video before, but he knew it would do the trick. The girl looked a lot like Lydia. After all of the bullshit he had been through the last year, he needed a night just to himself. He hadn’t even touched himself since before the first kanima attack. How the hell had he gone so long?

Stiles willed his brain to stop running wild so that he could concentrate. He watched the video as the girl started giving the man still out of frame a hand job. Stiles mimicked her actions and sighed as he began to relax. He matched his speed to hers and kept his eyes on the video as his other hand reached behind him for the lube under his pillow. He swiftly coated the hand on his cock with the lube before putting aside the bottle.

Sighing contentedly, he started to imagine a strawberry blonde giving him a hand job. Her big lips curving into a smile as she twisted her hand as it went up his cock. Stiles stifled his moan by biting his lip. He couldn’t believe how he had gone months without touching himself. After everything that had happened and the many close encounters with death, he should have been doing this 2-3 times a day! God, how he missed it!

Stiles focused on the video again, which had switch angles to show the man. Derek! The man was Derek! No, it wasn’t Derek, just a porn star. Nonetheless, Stiles’ hand froze as he watched the close-up of the tanned and toned man with dark spikey hair as the girl continued to jerk him off. Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off of the man’s green eyes, blinking a couple of times when he could have sworn red flash in those eyes. 

Stiles licked his lips and watched as the man threw his head back in pleasure. The man gripped the girl’s hair and pushed her forward onto his cock. Stiles felt his mouth go dry as he saw the man fuck the girl’s face. Stiles’ cock twitched in eagerness.

Not realizing it, Stiles’ hand moved quickly up and down. His hand quickly matched the same speed as the girl sucking in the video. Stiles’ eyes kept darting to every inch of the man. He forgot that it was a girl sitting on her knees. His mind created an image of himself on his knees, as if it was him accepting Derek’s cock down his throat. He pictured his Alpha standing before him holding his head still as he fucked wildly into his mouth rough and hard. The Alpha’s eyes flashing red with the fangs slowly coming out as Stiles looked up to meet his eyes. 

Stiles’ hand started going faster than he thought possible. He felt the need to desperately come to that image of Derek fucking him hard and fast. Stiles heard mewling sounds and gasping, not realizing that those noises were his own. He felt his body start to sweat as his hand picked up the pace. The man in the video moaned deep and low like a growl. Stiles moaned in return and licked his dry lips again.

Stiles was so lost in his fantasy that he hadn’t noticed someone get up from the chair that was usually hidden behind his bedroom door. He hadn’t noticed as the person walked closer. The dim light from the laptop illuminated the face of the man Stiles was fantasizing about. Stiles’ eyes flew up as he saw red flash in front of him as Derek kneeled onto the bed. Before Stiles knew what was happening, he was coming with one word escaping between his lips. “Derek.”

Stiles didn’t break eye contact with Derek, nor did he cover himself. He was barely aware of his come all over his hand and stomach. The smell of sex was heavy in the air. The video had finished, but Stiles only looked at the werewolf in his room. Stiles wasn’t sure if Derek was really there or if he had blacked out when he came.

Stiles blinked a couple of times as Derek leaned down over Stiles and licked every inch of Stiles’ come off of Stiles’ body. Stiles’ mouth hung open in shock. His hand was lifted to Derek’s mouth as the man took each finger into his mouth and sucked each clean. All the while, Derek’s eyes never left Stiles’.

Stiles tried to remember how to breathe. He tried to speak, but he couldn’t. He just watched. His overly sensitive cock was the last thing that Derek licked before taking it into his mouth. Stiles groaned and threw his head back as the werewolf swept his tongue over every inch of the slowly hardening cock. Stiles panted and clenched the bed sheets and towel as he watched Derek. He let out a small gasp as Derek’s fangs lightly touched the head of Stiles’ cock.

It wasn’t long before Stiles was coming for a second time. He’d never had such a short recovery time nor come so quickly in his life. He bit his lower lip as Derek swallowed each drop and licked Stiles' cock clean once again. Without a single noise, he released Stiles’ cock from his mouth and kneeled over Stiles’ thighs. He gave a small smile to Stiles before exiting Stiles' room through the window.

It took Stiles several minutes to realize that Derek Hale had been in his room as he jerked himself off. Derek had gotten up and licked him clean before giving him his first blow job. Derek had gotten him to come and had swallowed it all.

And then Derek freaking left without a single word!


End file.
